


Four and Tris Share a Morning Moment

by DancingChupacabra



Category: Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Abnegation Faction, Canon Compliant, Cuddling, Dauntless Faction, Developing Love, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Just a little angst, Kissing, Not Actually Smut, Slightly Smutty, Young Love, just a little smut, perfect couple, reference to prior smut?, references to previous encounter, waking up together, what we deserved, you decide I suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 05:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19606021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingChupacabra/pseuds/DancingChupacabra
Summary: I wake up to the smell of her on my pillow, and her body on mine.Alt title: She is Everything I Want.





	Four and Tris Share a Morning Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I reread Allegiant and Four again and just needed to write something happy for these two.
> 
> In my mind, this scene is during that brief period of time they are back in the Dauntless Compound as a faction (same period as the bonus tattoo scene if you've read it) but it can be anywhen you want, including during initiation, or in a happy ending AU (that's cute). 
> 
> (I also can't get it out if my head that when Tris talks about not having had alone time in forever in Allegiant, that they MUST have had SOME moments before)

I wake up to the smell of her on my pillow, and her body on mine.  
Immediately, my eyes shoot open, wide in the still darkened room. Even with the blinds open, the window next to the door is only to an underground hallway, and the lamp is off. If I want light, I'll have to move.

But somehow that doesn't seem appealing.

Tris is curled up at my side, her head resting on my chest and one hand lazily spread out over my heart. I blink away more sleep and see that my arm is wound around her neck--and she's catching it to her chest. My ribs feel tighter then and I get that fuzzy feeling in my head, the one that clouds my judgment and makes me want to be near her.

Her skin is warm and her hair is soft, splayed messily across my torso. And somehow its not until this moment, that I realize I'm still shirtless from last night. Sure enough, as I squint around the dark room, I catch a glimpse of a pile of dark clothes on the floor. Looking down at her blonde hair and her peaceful sleeping face, I almost chuckle, thinking of how that would probably make her blush...even after last night.

Suddenly, I need to kiss her again, and I reach over with the hand she isn't adorably clutching and stroke her face. I lean myself towards her face so that I can kiss her.

But before I get the chance, her eyes shoot open, and her brow furrows. She looks up at me, but all I see is confusion as she pulls away, dropping my hand and squirming backward. She pulls her knees to her chest and I can see her sqeezing her eyes shut, before she covers her face with her hand. My heart sinks, but I know exactly what she's going through.

"Tris..." I try to comfort her, knowing she's woken up confused, and that the past few days (even weeks) have come rushing back, all at once. Was she dreaming about it before? She seemed to be sleeping so peacefully.

"No, no, no" she mutters under her breath, as if she can will it all away again. She shakes her head as her voice breaks, as I sit up properly. I shush her gently as I pull her to me, her face still covered in her hands. I hold her against my bare chest for a few moments while she collects herself back to reality.

I want to ask what she's thinking about, but I could guess any number of the horrible things she's gone through and be right.

She lets her hand fall away from her face, the other tightly gripping my arm. It must be her hand falling down my torso that makes her realize I'm shirtless because she blushes then, and turns her face into her shoulder.

And this time I do laugh. This type of intimacy doesn't come easily to us and I know it isn't easy for her. And frankly, if I woke up with her shirtless in my bed, I would probably be blushing too.

Looking down at the mess of blonde hair, I trace her jaw with my finger before lightly lifting her chin up so I can bend over and kiss her mouth.

Her body is small against mine, but she is not the fragile, frail grey streak that I met on Choosing Day. For a moment, just a moment, I let myself think that it wouldn't be so bad to share this tiny bed with her everyday.

But I know that's not going to happen. For a split second I'm almost sad about that, but then her hand is making its way up my shoulder and around my neck and everything goes away.

Her lips linger on mine for a slow, sweet kiss. Entirely different from last night's rushed, hot kisses.

My hand touches her face, stroking her cheekbone, as hers trace the lines on my exposed abs. (Despite her blush, she likes when I'm shirtless.)

She leans her head to one side, so her neck elongates, making a perfect line to the birds flying on her collarbone.

I kiss her neck and she cups the back of my head, her fingers bristling the cropped hair there. As I kiss down to her collarbone, she whispers my name and leans her head against mine.

I want to keep kissing her all over, but her shirt is getting in the way. My fingers find the hem and she quickly replaces my hands and then her shirt joins mine on the floor.

I kiss her over and over, leaning down as my hands smooth over her hips. She squeezes my arm tightly, but I know its not a good squeeze, Immediately I pull back, and see that her lips are pressed together tightly, her face looking unsure. But as I pull back, I can't help but see how gorgeous all of her is.

"Wow" is the only thing that I can think to say.

"What?" he laughs nervously, covering herself by crossing her arms, and blushing a deeper shade of scarlet. I shake my head a little.

"Nothing, just...you" I say, gesturing to the obvious.

She looks down at her lap and doesn't say anything for a few moments.

"I don't know how you do _this_ so easily" she says quietly, still not meeting my eyes.

"What?" I say incredulously, leaning in and taking her hand in mine, "you think this comes easily for me?" I lace my fingers into hers. Nothing about _this_ has ever been easy for me. I've had to fight my own head every step of the way.

She bites her lip.

"Tris," I tilt her face up again, so I can look in her eyes. There's so much I want to say to her, so much I want her to know. But really, I don't have any of this more figured out than she does.

"I love you." This is real.  
"I love you." This is right.

And she fits her mouth to mine.

I keep having to remind myself of what I decided. Reminding myself that I've decided to let myself lean into her. I don't know how this works, or how to do this, but I know its real, and messy, and everything I want.


End file.
